Rate the Random
Gameshow created by wiz0_0, where you rate random things daily. The series has had 4 seasons, with 1 and 2 being the most successful. Season 4 was hosted by rockerdood64. INTRO POST Hello all and welcome to RATE THE RANDOM!!! I, wiz0_0 will be your awesome host! Here are the rules. Each day there will be a different thing for you to rate. This thing will be ANYTHING, so you’ll never know what it is! You rate that random thing on a scale of 1-10(only whole numbers). 1 being the worst and 10 being the best. At the end of the day I will put the random thing on our leaderboard so you can see the rankings of the randomness! YOU CAN ALSO NOMINATE ONE RANDOM THING EACH DAY. The chances that I will choose your random thing is completely random, so you just might get lucky! SEASON 1 SCORES Day 1- Common Cold: 3.8/10 Day 2- Pretzels: 7.6/10 Day 3- Jinjo: 6.2/10 Day 4- Sprite: 7.8/10 Day 5- Shy Guys: 7.6/10 Day 6- Nosebleeds 2.6/10 Day 7- SBAllen 6.0/10 Day 8- Girls 7.8/10 Day 9- Durians 3.1/10 Day 10- Sonic Phantom 8.4/10 Day 11- Piplups 6.5/10 Day 12- SSBBSB 6.5/10 Day 13- Rocks 8.1/10 Day 14- Passion Fruit 6.4/10 Day 15- Bouncy Ball 7.8/10 Day 16- Infamous Talent 5.6/10 Members Score: 8.5/10 Day 17- Wario 7.0/10 Day 18- Pants 7.1/10 Day 19- The Number 21 7.9/10 Day 20- The word "Zetta" 5.7/10 Day 21- Kitties 8.9/10 Day 22- Money 7.6/10 Day 23- Chili Cheese Fries 6.9/10 Day 24- Toilets 8.3/10 Day 25- Chuck Norris 6.3/10 Day 26- Puberty 7.5/10 Day 27- Snow Globes 7.4/10 Day 28- Tofu 6.2/10 Day 29- Water 9.2/10 Day 30- The Game Boy 8.8/10 Day 31- Bubble Wrap 9.7/10 Day 32- Breakfast Cereal 8/10 Day 33- Giygas 7.3/10 Day 34- Air 9.6/10 Day 35- Television 6.5/10 Day 36- Bacon 7.7/10 Day 37- Salt 6.7/10 Day 38- Telephones 6.6/10 Day 39- The Internet 7.7/10 Day 40- Monkeys 7.7/10 Day 41- Cookies 9.3/10 Day 42- Dance Dance Revolution 9.6/10 Day 43- Computers 8.8/10 Day 44- Chocolate 9.1/10 Day 45- Mikey_Wolf 4.7/10 Day 46- Silly Hot Boys 4.7/10 Day 47- Aglets 8/10 Day 48- Paperclips 8.8/10 Day 49- Alarm Clocks 3.5/10 Day 50- Ramen 8.3/10 Day 51- The Street Fighter TV Show 10/10 (A PERFECT SCORE!?!?! OMG!!!!) Day 52- Buzz Lightyear 9.1/10 Day 53- Sho Minamimoto 5.9/10 Day 54- GameFaqs 9.5/10 Day 55- Barack Obama 7.2/10 Day 56- Deodorant 7.7/10 Day 57- Radio 5/10 Day 58- Old People 4.2/10 Day 59- Geno 6.6/10 Day 60- Pokemon 8/10 Day 61- Mario 9.3/10 Day 62- Sonic the Hedgehog 6.7/10 Day 63- Life Itself 8.3/10 Day 64- Rate the Random 8/10 SEASON 2 SCORES Day 65- Youtube: 8.3 Day 66- Chocobos: 7.6 Day 67- Burnt Toast: 4.1 Day 68- Caramelldansen: 8.3 Day 69- The "Esc" Key: 6.8 Day 70- New York Yankees: 4.5 Day 71- Neon Lights: 8.5 Day 72- Bizzle's Testicles: 6.1 Day 73- The Simpsons: 8.6 Day 74- Playstation 2: 8.2 Day 75- Paper: 9.5 Day 76- April Fools Day: 5.2 Day 77- Midna: 9.0 Day 78- Horror Movies: 5.6 Day 79- High School: 6.1 Day 80- Sex: 7.5 Day 81- Big Mac: 4.1 Day 82- The Letter "Q": 7.7 Day 83- The other Street Fighter TV Show: 5.1 Day 84- Silly String: 7.7 Day 85- :u :7.5 Day 86- Spam Email: 1.7 Day 87- Ellipsis: 6.5 Day 88- Static Shock: 7.5 Day 89- NHL Hockey: 6.5 Day 90- OVER 9000!!!: 6.7 Day 91- Daft Punk: 6.9 Day 92- Krabby Patties: 7.7 Day 93- Groudon: 7.0 Day 94- Keyboards: 8.8 Day 95- TML: 8.0 Day 96- CSR: 6.6 Day 97- Danni: 7.2 Day 98- K3V: 9.0 Day 99- The wiz: 9.3 Day 100- Lupe Fiasco: 7.2 Day 101- Ellen Page: 7.2 Day 102- Cupcakes: 7.0 Day 103- VHS Videos: 6.4 Day 104- Street Fighter (series): 8.5 Day 105- AK-47: 4.6 Day 106- Pokemon G/S/C: 8.7 Day 107- Nostalgia: 7.6 Day 108- Bruh: 8.3 Day 109- GameFOX: 10 (PERFECT SCORE!!! ZOMG) Day 110- Jawo's Raps: 6.6 Day 111- Mods: 5.2 Day 112- Towels: 9.3 Day 113- Cell Phones: 8.1 Day 114- Lucario: 7.3 Day 115- Windows Vista: 5.4 Day 116- Swine Flu: 3.6 Day 117- Bill Nye the Science Guy: 9.1 Day 118- Duct Tape: 9.1 Day 119- The Brotherhood: 8.2 Day 120- Super Smash Bros Brawl: 8.1 Day 121- Sheogorath: 6.3 Day 122- Seatbelts: 9.5 Day 123- Bread: 8.1 Day 124- DSi: 6.7 Day 125- Boobs: 7.8 Day 126- Adolf Hitler: 2.7 Day 127- Spanish: 7.0 Day 128- Earth: 6.9 Season 4 Intro Hello everybody, and welcome to the new "Rate the Random"! The rules are simple; every day I will post something for you to rate out of 100, and the thing with the highest score at the end wins. After voting, you can nominate one thing, which will go into the "nom pool", as I like to call it. Every day I will pull a thing from the nom pool, which you will then rate. The competition will go on for 1 month, or until everyone just starts to ignore it and it eventually dies. You must vote in order to be able to nom something, or else it won't be counted. Season 4 Scores Boo's mom's cookies - 98.3% Water - 89.8% Tennis - 87.5% I AM A MAN - 82.8% Slinky - 81.1% Drills - 80.1% Hot Sauce - 74.6% The color orange - 70.1% (tie)Boo's Mom - 70% (tie)METAL GEEEEAAAAARRRRR!!!! - 70% Sheep - 64.1% GameFAQs - 60.7% Football (American) - 58.6% Anime - 58.2% Football (World) - 54.2% §:\/ - 50.7% The founding fathers - 45% (tie)The number 14 - 43.8% (tie)Whiny little kids on Xbox Live - 43.8% Sluts - 43.6% Whores - 41.2% :\/\: - 36.5% Chocobo's sig (22.345 / 100 Death__Ballad points Earned by Chocobolove) - 31.6% cardoor123 - 31.1% Boo's semicolon - 4.8% Miley Cyrus - 1.2%